Is this really 'THE' Alice Academy?
by RheiiLee
Summary: What if the staff organizes the first ever field trip for the students? Is it even possible? Adventure and new friends await! Please read and rate. I hope you'll like my first ever Fanfic :
1. Introduction

Hey... Please take time to read this part... :)

Some little changes:

Mikan and her batch mates are all 15-16 year olds. By this time, most of them have at least had their alice trained. Everybody knows about Mikan's Steal alice. I won't be mentioning Tsubasa's batch mates that often but I would give them some appearances from time to time if requested. Hotaru's alice greatly developed. The Baka gun she uses now has its 4th version, the Baka gun IV. Mikan can cancel any alice in her mind if she wants whenever she feels them being activated. Some characters would have additional Alices. Hotaru will later explain some inventions mentioned somewhere in the story chibi style to simply no one while wearing a graduate's uniform.

_**In case you don't know them…**_

**Mikan Sakura**

Age: 15

Alice: Nullifying and Steal Alice.

Noted for: Her cheerful smile and strong willed nature.

Etc: The densest person the once 4B class(plus me) ever knew. She's not fully aware of men's romantic feelings for her except for Natsume's but she seems to like Natsume. Has long brown hair and brown eyes.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

Age: 16

Alice: Fire

Noted for: His usual calm attitude and his unbelievably always poker face

Etc: Can be possessive, rude, cold and perverted. Appears to like Mikan. Has unruly raven hair and red eyes.

**Hotaru Imai**

Age: 15

Alice: Inventing

Noted for: Being the meanest black mailer that ever walked the planet. Nothing good happens whenever she smirks or smiles. These smiles and smirks may result embarrassing situations for her victims namely Natsume and/or Ruka but mostly Ruka.

Etc: Loves money making and embarrassing her big brother. Has short black hair and purple eyes.

**Ruka Nogi**

Age: 15

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Noted for: His loyal friendship to Natsume. He loves animals a lot.

Etc: He seems to have developed a tiny crush-like feeling towards the stoic inventor, Imai Hotaru

For other characters, please refer to wikipedia or whatever site you prefer.

_**My Own Characters**_

**Shouta and Maika Ninomiya**

Shouta and Maika are fraternal twins who will be introduced in the first chapter. Their alices will be exposed upon their introduction.

Shouta- has black hair and sea green eyes. His hairstyle resembles Jin Kazama's(Tekken). He loves sports.

Maika- has long black hair that reaches her waist and sea green eyes like her brother. She binds up the fringes of her hair on each side with a pair of blue and green ribbons. She loves cooking.

**Kairi Ninomiya**

Shouta and Maika Ninomiya's little sister. She's on the same class with Youichi (8 year old). She has long silver hair and chocolate eyes (like Mikan's). She's generally quiet and very shy.

**Jamie Lee 'Jaylee' Dionela **

A half Japanese half Filipino transferee. She joined Mikan's class in their first year in middle school. She has black hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair is always on a pony tail. (Yep, you got it. I've always wanted to be in Gakuen Alice! XD)

_I might add more characters in the next few chapters depending on all of your responses. _

One more thing, I'll be following the school year length in the Philippines (School starts in June and ends in March). It'll be easier to process more chapters and add in school activities.

Please read and rate. Happy Reading!


	2. The former elementary class 4B

Hey...! Ehm... I hope you'll enjoy my story. I'm not really good at stories, grammars, punctuations and such so please do correct me if I make any mistakes... Enjoy :

The ever popular **DISCLAIMER**: I do _**NOT **_own gakuen alice. I'm not as wonderful as Tachibana Higuchi-san.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

……………….……………….……………….

X Chapter 1 X

……………….……………….……………….

**Last week of June 7:00 a.m. - Mikan and Hotaru are walking on their way to their classroom. Mikan's second day of being an early bird.**

"Ne Hotaru-chan, I reeeeaaally looove your alice!" Mikan chirped cautiously so she wouldn't receive another of her bestfriend's baka gun's 'Famous Imai Baka Marks'. She wanted to express her delight because Hotaru gave her-- or more like, sold her a 200GB Imai-pod.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

_As always, Mikan failed her mission everyday: __**'NOT TO RECEIVE ANOTHER BAKA MARK'**_

"Stupid" the blunt genius muttered while continuing to walk without even helping her 'bestfriend' up."Itai Hotaru... Why do you always hit me? Mind helping me up?" Mikan pouted.

"It's because you always say the same thing five times in a row whenever you comment on something. Try not to say it as annoying as it is or just NEVER say it at all and I don't mind helping you up" Hotaru returned her famous Baka gun IV in her newly made 'backpack for all occasions', went back to help her bestfriend.

"Oh well... But I'll never take back what I said before. Thanks for letting me catch up on you this morning. That trial version alarm clock you gave me really helped... Even though... It hurts more like it did yesterday. How long will you let me test it for you?" Mikan asked depressingly as she remembered how the alarm clock woke her up... Lots of 'ouch's and 'OMG's were involved in her flashback.

"Invention #233: Baka gun IV- A more modified version of Baka gun III. Unlike the Baka Gun III, this one now is smaller, thinner, 'smoke-free-after-hitting-a-baka' and most especially more expensive. Hits four times harder than the original

Invention #234: The Backpack for All Occasions- Not only does it comes in a variety of colors and shapes but it can carry limitless belongings. Certified Dirt Free. Perfect for robbing a house.

Invention #235: The Alarm- The stupid-behind-schedule-riser-person's soul mate. Works like a standard alarm but if you don't turn the alarm off in 5 seconds, a large hammer will befall resting on your head. The impact of the hammer rises every second time you set the alarm. Not yet available in H.I.C. (Hotaru Imai Corp.) shops" Hotaru explained to, for the most part no one.

Mikan sweat dropped. _'Typical Hotaru'_ she thought. They both continued walking and Mikan didn't bother to ask about the alarm clock. _'At least it helps me…_' she thought.

"Ohayou Minna-san!" Mikan greeted her classmates just before she entered the door.

Everyone turned their heads to greet the cheerful girl back in her direction. "Ohayou Mikan-chan! Nice to see you early with Hotaru-chan again" Anna smiled as she greeted Mikan even though she knew Mikan was early because of the trial alarm clock Hotaru 'gave Mikan to test'.

The once 4-B boys and girls are now teenagers. Mikan managed to get close to everyone including Permy. Many new faces were now in their class. It was going to be first period, Narumi-sensei's class. Natsume, Ruka, Mochu and Koko just entered, Mikan greeted them but only Natsume didn't bother greeting her back.

Mikan went back to her seat in the back row with Natsume and Ruka. Mikan looked at Ruka's bunny and shot Ruka a _'Ruka-pyon-can-I-play-with-your-bunny-for-a-while?_' His bunny also knew this. Whenever she was early, she asks Ruka if she can play with his bunny while waiting for class. Natsume simply read his manga in silence while secretly peeking at Mikan and Ruka. Ruka's bunny was on Mikan's lap. Everybody knew that Mikan and Natsume are in a relationship. Ruka was fine with Natsume. But Narumi, Tsubasa and Tono? _**No way…**_

Mikan was no longer the flat chested girl from before. She developed curves in the right areas but she still wears polka-dotted underwears. She now has her stunning hair down everyday. Natsume smiles in his mind whenever he remembers the first time they spoke to each other…

_Flashback_

'_Tell me your name in 10 seconds or I'll burn your hair' _

_Mikan continued struggling until Ruka broke in._

'_Who's the girl?'_

'_Dunno. She won't answer me and I'm still exhausted. Better make her cry'_

'_Waaa… Narumi-sensei! Helpppp!!'_

_A minute later…_

'_Natsume! Ruka!' Mr. Misaki called_

'_Waaa.. Narumi-sensei! They were mean to meee' said Mikan while walking towards Mr. Narumi_

_**Mr. Narumi and Mr. Misaki were shocked to see Mikan without her underwear.**_

'_They took it off you?' Mr. Narumi thought_

'_See you later, Polka dots' Natsume called out to her and jumped out of the window with Ruka._

_End Flashback _

"Bonjour! Ca va?" Mr. Narumi twirled and tiptoed in as the male population in the room stared at him with disgust. He was wearing dark jeans, a pink T-shirt with an 'I LOVE MY ALICE' caption written in it and some small pink hearts, white and pink converse shoes and his hair was in a ponytail. The boys didn't even show the slightest amount of curiosity. They pretended to listen as it would have been the best to do to avoid being this perverted and narcissistic teacher's alice's prey. Girls except Hotaru turned their heads to his direction though. They find Narumi very cute and nice.

"July will be coming soon and the school is…uhm... you probably won't believe this but… ah...-"

"Take your time Narumi-sensei" Mikan smiled. That smile was obliging enough to help Narumi lighten up.

"Well my cute teenage darlings… Theschoolisplanningthefirsteverfieldtrip outsideschoolthismorning" everyone except Mikan (she was semi-daydreaming again) managed to hear the last part as Narumi panted after saying the announcement **VERY FAST**. The class except Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume rejoiced and praised Kami-sama.

"Narumi-sensei, please say it again slowly. I didn't manage to hear that" Mikan said while raising her hand.

"He said 'the school is planning the first ever field trip outside school this morning' baka" Natsume told her without looking at her.

"Ehh??" Mikan's eyes widened as she repeated what Natsume told her mentally… except the baka part…

_He said 'the school is planning the first ever field trip outside school this morning'_

_He said 'the school is planning the first ever field trip outside school this morning'_

_He said 'the school is planning the first ever field trip outside school this morning'_

_He said 'the school is planning the first ever field trip outside school this morning'_

_He said 'the school is planning the first ever field trip outside school this morning'_

Mikan finally stopped repeating it all over again. _'I better ask Narumi-sensei to be sure' _she thought.

"Narumi-sensei, do you know when we're going to have the fieldtrip?" Mikan went up to the front to ask Narumi personally.

"I'm not sure Mikan-chan, but from what we've agreed, it'll probably be on the first of July, which is next week. I don't know where though" he smiled at Mikan.


	3. Rules

Recap…

"_Narumi-sensei, do you know when we're going to have the fieldtrip?" Mikan went up to the front to ask Narumi personally._

"_I'm not sure Mikan-chan, but from what we've agreed, it'll probably be on the second of July, which is next week. I don't know where though" he smiled at Mikan._

……………….……………….……………….

X Chapter 2 X

……………….……………….……………….

Almost nobody went out of their classrooms during recess time (Students were still shocked so they stayed in their classrooms) and by lunch break, all the students in Gakuen Alice were **very happy**. You could say that the food halls for the different school departments were, for the very first time, **EMPTY** because the students were all around the school, spreading the news as if nobody told their friends. Because of so much happiness, everyone ate everywhere. The girls (Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Jaylee, the girl who joined their class on their first day of middle school) were all eating their lunch below the shade of Natsume and Mikan's favourite cherry blossom tree.

The boys (Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Mochu, and Youichi) soon joined them.

"Nye Natkume-kun, Bot Ju ju vink abut te furtip?" Mikan asked Natsume while chewing down lots of food as he sat down beside her with his own lunch and Youichi.

"Eeww… Don't talk while your mouth is full baka" Youichi said.

"Yo-chan! Who are you calling 'baka'? " Mikan yelled at Youichi after swallowing lots of food. Her eyes became diamond shaped and yellow and her lips turned into an angry scowl when she heard the last word.

"Who else but you… polka" Natsume said and took another bite of sushi.

"Who asked you, pervert?"

"Shut up idiot"

Before Mikan can shot back another pathetic insult at Natsume, the group started chanting: _"Natsume and Mikan… sitting on a tree… k-i-s-s-i-n-g"_ Mikan looked away from Natsume and blushed. Natsume just shrugged and continued eating.

Everyone talked about their suggestions for the field trip through out lunch.

During their first class (Math) after lunch, Mr. Jinno gave them leaflets about Do's and Don'ts for the fieldtrip. Nobody dared to read them and listened as attentively as possible to the strict teacher.

"As everyone in school knows, we are trying our best to plan different educational and should I say… "Fun" trips for everyone. All school levels and years will have different trips. Vehicles that are going to be used for the trip are currently in the making. Windows will not be see-through but you could do whatever you want inside as long as the teachers supervising you approves of it. That is all. We will add additional rules after we have fully decided and discussed about this matter. A scheduled meeting about the trip is on in 5 minutes and all head teachers and class advisers would be called through the intercom. Remember, if there are any mischiefs or troubles caused here while we are settling everything for the trip will cause its cancellation. I'll leave this class as a free period. Do as you like but don't leave this room. Tobita, I expect you to watch this class" With that, Mr. Jinno left the room.

Everyone examined the leaflets Jinno gave them. It looked all girly and cute. Some guys didn't bother reading them. They all have the same thought: _**"NARUMI"**_. The leaflet was pink with a red ribbon stapled at the middle top hand corner. The letters were written in a darker shade of pink and it was cursive. It looked more like a debut invitation than a leaflet. It even had a sweet fragrance on it.

**TEN…TUN… TEN…TUN… TEN… TUN…**

'_Could all class advisers and year heads please come down to your assigned rooms in every division to allow a meeting for the planned fieldtrips. Elementary class advisers are assigned to room ELE-27, Middle School year heads are assigned to room MID-15 and High School year heads are assigned to room HIGH-14. That's ELE-27 for Elementary, MID-15 Middle School and HIGH-14 for High School. ELE-27, MID-25 and HIGH 14… Thank you'_

That was the announcement Jinno was talking about.

"Uhm... Okay… Everyone, let's read it together so that we can share our opinions about rules. I only saw the last part: 'P.S. Suggestions are welcomed'" Yuu came up in the front with his own leaflet and searched for a chalk. His girlfriend, Nonoko, accompanied him. Yuu and Nonoko have been lovers for 3 months now. Yuu, best known as Iinchou, has always been their class chairman. Yuu was more respected now. He was no longer the scared 4 eyed guy from before. His hair was almost the same as Narumi's, his voice became more masculine and he wears blue contacts which Nonoko thought as sexy and at the same time, cute. Nonoko on the other hand, didn't change much but she was the class secretary and she loved assisting Yuu.

Yuu examined the paper first. He sweat dropped when he saw the opening line below the title. He cleared his throat.

"_**2008 Field Trip Rules and Regulations for middle schoolers"**_Yuu started…

"_Good day my lovely angels! The faculty decided to give you guys an opportunity to go out. We haven't decided where to go yet but upcoming plans suggested by your year heads and class teachers are being used to provide you happiness on the said school out. The rules are…" _Yuu stopped. "Let's read the rules together everyone. Any comments, suggestions or obligation can be made in the end. Please raise your hand if you have any of those three ready later."

The class started to read:

"_1) Never go anywhere alone. Always have a companion with you._

_2) We are planning in sending you out of school for a week. Food and other essential items can be bought on nearby stores around whatever place we send you in. _

_3) Three teachers will be with you along with your Year Head. Since you're all teenagers, we understand that you're in the stage of wanting freedom. To show you our respect, we will leave you alone and do as you wish. But please stay aware that the world's population is growing. Go slow on the moves my sweet pets. The teachers and your year heads will be there to sell you foods and essential items plus, to protect you if any intruder should interfere in your trip._

_4) For security, something must be worn at all times. This 'something' will be revealed on the day of your departure._

_5) We know you'll be all suggesting different places for your trips. But the exception is that you can't be in crowded places. There should be a minimum of 30 normal people there._

_Last and not the least…_

_5) All of you must be wondering who you'll be staying with. You will be staying with and will be at all times with your assigned partners. This rule may change to 'whoever you want to be with' after all decisions are done_

_Thank you my dears._

_I hope that you have understood all of the rules above and loved my oh-so-beautiful leaflet!_

_Adieu!_

_Mwah!_

_-The beautiful Narumi" _Everybody giggled and sweat dropped at the last part. They wanted to show their appreciation for the staffs for letting them have 'freedom' by not teasing Narumi.

"Any questions, suggestion and/or obligations everyone?" Yuu asked them

Sumire raised her hand. "Hai? Shouda-san?" Sumire stood up with her arms folded on her chest.

"Why not tell Sensei to really replace the one we're going to be with to whoever we want to be with. It'll work better that way so that I can be with Na… I mean… So that we could have sleepovers with each other. Ho ho ho!" Sumire just pretended to smile as she realized that Natsume's taken already. She doesn't hate Natsume and Mikan for that but she can't get the 'with Natsume-kun' part out of her vocabulary. Same goes with the 'with Ruka-kun' part. _'Mikan-chan and Imai-san are so lucky…' _Sumire thought as she smiled.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Mikan and Natsume are in a relationship for 2 years now. Mikan said 'sure' immediately and was very happy when Natsume finally had the courage to show and tell her his feelings.

"Good idea Shouda-san. I agree with that… I don't think anybody has any problems with that. Does anyone else have some suggestions?"

Nobody else raised their hands.

"Okay guys. So we just have to tell Narumi-sensei about the 6th rule. Maybe we should suggest a place we can go to!"

Everybody shouted "YES!"

Several hands were seen on the air and the class was roaring.

"What do you think Anna?" Yuu faced at Anna. Everybody was quiet.

"Hmm… Eto… I know! How about Tokyo Disneyland!?" Anna said with her eyes twinkling.

Several murmurs like _'good idea'; 'I've never been there before'; 'Ehh? I'm scared of mascots'; 'I don't like amusement parks' and 'it'll be fun and educational. We can learn about simple machines!' _were spread across the room.

But the murmurs died when Koko said "Anna-chan, I don't think that'll be a good idea. Remember the 5th rule? _**We can't be in crowded places**_. I've never been there but it's a big attraction park from what I heard. Very famous in fact. I bet some people are on tour there."

Anna and the other students gave out whines. Koko was right. Only a few hands were left on the air.

"Hai, Mikan-chan?" Yuu pointed at Mikan since she was waving at him like crazy.

Mikan stood up and smiled.

"A beach! Even though summer's already over, maybe we could just… ano… celebrate it again? And since it's over, less people will be on beaches with school and all."

The hands went down as they were also thinking what Mikan said.

"Mikan-chan's right! I agree with Mikan, Iinchou" Anna smiled.

"My mother wrote in one her mails that my uncle opened up a new beach resort last week. We could go there for free and since it's new, I bet nobody's even there yet!" Jaylee squeezed while her face was plastered with an 'XD' expression. (A/N if you don't get it, the X is the eyes and the D is the mouth. It shows great excitement. Yay! My first sentence!)

Yuu wrote the word 'beach' on the board after Nonoko gave him the chalk. Nonoko got her notebook and waited for Yuu to write more things.

Nonoko leaned closer to Yuu's ear and whispered, "Yuu-kun, Ask them to tell you some games/activities we're going to have so that I could give it to Narumi-sensei later." Yuu blushed when he felt Nonoko's sizzling hot breath on his ear.

"_**YEEEEEE… YUUNOKO… YUUNOKO… Yuu and Nonoko sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"**_ the class teased. They were very fond of the k-i-s-s-i-n-g chant. Yuunoko meant Yuu and Nonoko.

Yuu and Nonoko blushed and looked away from each other. Yuu finally poised himself and said "Okay guys, that's enough. Tease us later. We should start thinking about the trip" Yuu smiled and Nonoko blushed more.

--

Thanks for the very first and only comment **UnreadableMe**!

I suddenly grinned when I saw the 'Reviews: 1' thing. I hope to live out your expectations on the next few chapters. I honestly only have prepared five chapters at the moment... xD

If anyone else out there reads this fic, thankyuuuu.. xD

I feel a bit hyper.. so uh.. yeah.. I hope to see more reviews by tomorrow.. :D


	4. Ideas

Recap…

"_**YEEEEEE… YUUNOKO… YUUNOKO… Yuu and Nonoko sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"**__ the class teased. They were very fond of the k-i-s-s-i-n-g chant. Yuunoko meant Yuu and Nonoko._

_Yuu and Nonoko blushed and looked away from each other. Yuu finally poised himself and said "Okay guys, that's enough. Tease us later. We should start thinking about the trip" Yuu smiled and Nonoko blushed more._

……………….……………….……………….

X Chapter 3 X

……………….……………….……………….

The class gave out ideas while Nonoko wrote them in her notebook and Yuu wrote it in their blackboard.

_**2:15 p.m. 5 minutes left…**_

"Any more ideas guys?" Yuu said when he noticed that the room became quiet again. They can't think of any more else and Yuu was writing the words _'Idea 75:' _on the blackboard. The first part of the board was half full. Yuu wrote in small letters but legible enough to read. He was worried that their next teacher, Misaki-sensei might not have enough space for whatever he was going to make them take down. The bell rang indicating that there are only 2 more periods left.

**TEN… TUN… TEN… TUN… TEN… TUN…**

"_Please excuse the interruption… But Ehh… Classes for the next class will be cancelled. The meeting about the tour is still on and the faculty has decided not to waste their students' times. Students are allowed to go back to their dorms."_

Everyone stood up from their sits and showed great smiles of joy. They were about to exit when Yuu said: "Keep in mind guys, you could suggest more ideas by writing them down in that part of the blackboard-" Yuu pointed to where Nonoko was and continued "-please remember to write neatly, small and no bad thoughts please" and let them go off to their dorms. He placed a big 'Please do not erase the ideas on the blackboard' sign on the top middle part of the black board.

The gang (please refer to chapter 2. The gang is consist of the guys and girls Mikan ate her lunch with), with the exception of Youichi, were the only ones left in the classroom.

"Yay! I hope the teachers will accept our suggestion" Mikan said while jumping up and down.

"We'll be going on now so that we could give this to Narumi-sensei" Nonoko waved her hand goodbye to them.

"Good luck and please, Nonoko and Iinchou, explain to them why we choose it." Anna reminded her.

"And don't go anywhere else afterwards you two!" Mochu teased.

Yuu and Nonoko blushed and left while the girls except Hotaru giggled.

"I'll be going back to my lab now. I need to do something there" Hotaru said.

"Demo Hotaru, we should all go to Central Town today. Think of it as a party. Don't you think this is the best day ever?"

Hotaru gave out a sigh and said "Fine. But don't go sticking with me there. I need to buy some things you'll never know what's for."

"Alright. Are all of us coming?" Mikan asked.

"Gomen Mikan-chan. I'm tired from yesterday because of my alice. I didn't have enough sleep last night and I want to rest. Demo, I'll pay you guys back some other time. Ja, mata ne!" With that Jaylee left.

They all new what Jaylee's alice was. It was telekinesis. It was a really strong alice. Others may think that it's not an alice. Even so, the higher ups agreed to take her in. They figured that her alice is very strong, yet very dangerous. She's in the same class as Natsume, the dangerous ability class. She was supposed to be in the special ability class but Persona insisted on putting her in the DA class.

"Mhm… Too bad… Is everybody else going?" Mikan asked with a frown. She really loves being with Jaylee. She loves it when Jaylee tells her about her country and teaches her little by little, their language.

"Natsume, you coming?" she asked.

"As long as you don't start drooling at the sight of Fluff puffs." Natsume coolly said.

"Of course not! I **never** drool at the sight of Fluff puffs!" _**AN OBVIOUS LIE **_

"Whatever."

"We should go back to our dorms to change our clothes and meet at the bus station 3:00 sharp. Anyone late will pay 10 rabbits." Hotaru warned them with dollar signs on her eyes.

'_We know that we're not only going to pay rabbits if we're late.' _Everyone thought.

Fast-forward to the bus stop. Everyone was there.

The couple was wearing:

Natsume-a black T-shirt covered in a black 'The Black Parade' jacket. The jacket has skulls on it. He was wearing black jeans and black and white checkered Van shoes. While Mikan, she was wearing a white three-fourths long sleeves with pink cherry blossoms printed in it, a pink frilly skirt one inch below her knees, white sandals and a few accessories. The gang thought that they were complete opposites. Natsume looked like the devil's reincarnation and Mikan was like angel from heaven.

During the bus ride,

Each of them sat with their love ones. You know the arrangement.

_**After the bus ride, 3:50 pm**_

"I'll be going somewhere for a while" Hotaru told them

"Imai-san, I'll go with you" Ruka offered.

"No thanks Nogi, I'd prefer to be on my own" Hotaru turned on her back and started walking.

"Ehh… Eto… Text me later when you're done. I… want t-to… be… wi-with… you…" Ruka blushed.

She stopped and looked back at Ruka. "Sure" Hotaru then continued to walk.

Everyone stared at him and showed him grins.

"_Ruka-kun and Ho-" _They were about to start chanting again when the animal boy ran off to who-knows-where and disappeared.

"So… Hotaru-chan and Ruka-pyon left. We'll just text them later about the meeting place and time to go to when we've decided. Nonoko-chan and I are going to the library" Yuu said.

"And Koko and I are going to the bakery. What time and where will we meet?" Anna said asked.

"Hmm… It's five minutes to four. How about we meet up at five in 'Pure bliss cafe' so that we can have dinner? "

"So five o'clock and Pure bliss cafe. Got it. I'll go text Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun" Nonoko said. _'Message sent'_ appeared on Nonoko's phone. After ten seconds, she got a reply. It was Hotaru.

'_I'll be there. Thanks for informing me. I'm with Ruka. -Hotaru' _Nonokoread aloud for the others to know.

"See you at five!" They all said except Natsume. With that, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna and Koko left.

"Ne, Natsume, Where do you want to go?" Mikan asked.

"Nowhere really. I've been here yesterday." Natsume replied.

"Oh… Can we go buy fluff puffs first?" Mikan showed Natsume the eyes he can never say no- her puppy dog eyes complete with admirable fluttering eyelashes.

"You shouldn't have asked me." Natsume sighed and showed a small smile.


	5. Central Town and Tomorrow

Recap…

Recap…

"_Ne, Natsume, Where do you want to go?" Mikan asked._

"_Nowhere really. I've been here yesterday." Natsume replied._

"_Oh… Can we go buy fluff puffs first?" Mikan showed Natsume the eyes he can never say no- her puppy dog eyes complete with admirable fluttering eyelashes._

"_You shouldn't have asked me." Natsume sighed and showed a small smile._

……………….……………….……………….

X Chapter 4 X

……………….……………….……………….

Natsume and Mikan enjoyed their trip. First they bought a regular sized box of Howalons. Mikan surely enjoyed it while Natsume watched her ate it all cutely. Mikan tried to give Natsume some, but he wasn't that fond of them as much as Mikan. Second, they went to 'Shizune's'. Shizune's was a shop of mangas and anime stuffs. Natsume wanted to buy the next volume of 'Flame of Recca'. Even though he already watched the anime, he really wanted to buy the manga. Mikan on the other hand, was looking for 'Fruits Basket'. Third, when they realized that they have forty minutes left, they stopped by at a Chinese restaurant to eat dinner. After that, they headed to their meeting place, pure bliss café.

They were ten minutes early but Hotaru, Ruka and to their surprise, Jaylee were already there.

"Jaylee-chan!" Mikan ran to Jaylee and gave her a hug.

"Hey Mikan-chan, Hyuuga-kun" she replied with a smile while hugging Mikan back.

"What're you doing here? I mean, I thought you wanted to take a rest?" Mikan broke the hug and faced Jaylee. She then became worried because she thought: _'What if Jaylee went here and skipped her rest just because I sort of sounded depressing earlier? I hope she's fine'_

"Ehmm… Persona-sensei asked me to wait for him here at half past five to do a mission for him. Don't worry, I'm really fine and I volunteered to do it. Besides, I wanted to eat some Howalons earlier and when I went to the Howalons stand, I saw Nogi-san and Imai-san lining up to buy some too." Jaylee explained to Mikan.

"Calling me by my first name would be… nice… We are… friends you know" Hotaru informed her while looking at a different direction.

"Same goes here. I don't mind being called Ruka" Ruka also informed.

"Uhm… Okay… Eto… Ruka-kun and Ho-Hotaru-chan?" Jaylee tried nervously. Mikan was the only person she calls by her first name. The two nodded.

"Jaylee-chaaaan??" A voice called out from afar. It was Anna. She was running with Nonoko. Yuu and Koko also ran with them.

"Hey guys" Jaylee flashed them a smile.

"If you want to know why I'm here, please refer to Mikan. I have to go somewhere before Persona-sensei gets here. Ja!" Jaylee left them when Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko finally got there. Mikan told them why Jaylee was there.

"Eh? The mission must be here then. Or maybe Persona was asking her to do an errand for him. I hope she'll be alright." Anna said sadly.

"She's fine. I kind of read her mind. I saw images of her drinking a white and red medicine." Koko told the group.

"It's probably the recovery medicine. It doesn't do as much harmful side effects as the previous one. Imai-san, Hotaru's brother, made it with me. Persona himself requested it to be made." Nonoko explained.

Persona's been nicer through the past five years too. Even though he still asks his students to do missions, he gives them less dangerous ones and he himself and only the high school dangerous ability students are allowed to handle the risky ones.

"We should head back, I'm sure that girl's going to be fine" Natsume said. Jaylee earned his respect after Natsume learned her past. He also respects her because Mikan asked him too.

They all rode the bus and head back to their dorms.

"Good Night and Sweet dreams, Natsume-kun. Thanks for today" Mikan swiftly kissed her boyfriend good night before opening her door.

Just before Mikan could close the door, Natsume stopped her by pushing the door gently.

"You forgot something polka. Come back here" Natsume said in a bored manner.

"Eh? Nani?" Mikan asked, went out of the room again and faced him.

"It's kind of unfair not to let your boyfriend kiss you back"

With that, he pulled Mikan closer to him and crashed his lips down to hers. They both had their eyes closed and after a few minutes, Natsume broke the kiss.

"Remember that", he then left with a smirk leaving Mikan blushing and smiling…

'_Natsume…'_

--

The next day…

**FRIDAY**

'_Awww… this alarm clock really hates me. I wish Hotaru didn't install the hammer thing. Then again, if it wasn't for that, I'd probably be still sleeping by now._' A certain brunette was thinking while taking a bath.

_Flashback:_

'_IT-IS-NOW-SIX-O-CLOCK-AM-ALARM-WILL-BE-ON-AFTER-TEN-SECONDS-TEN-NINE…' the cute teddy bear like alarm announced robotically. _

'_Natsume… I… don't think… don't touch th--' her dreams were cut when a huge hammer dropped on her head._

'_Wake up baka! Yooooooou're gonna be late! If you don't press my nose right now, you're gonna have another one coming. Come on lazy head; wake up wake up wake up! Are you just gon--_'

_**Beep…**_

'_Jeez… this certainly reminds me of Mr. Bear. Good thing I don't see him that often. He'll probably do that kick-right punch-kick-left punch-kick-kick-kick combo again when he sees me. I wish Hotaru didn't design this alarm clock as a bear…_

_-End of flashback-_

After taking a bath, she preceded on her morning girly rituals:

Put lotion on her body right after taking a bath

Get dressed and put some baby powder on her face

Cook and eat breakfast

Go through her checklist

Get ready to go!

She hurried to their classroom seeing that she's going to be late. When she was going through her checklist, she forgot where she last saw her keys. She spent her last twenty minutes looking for it when she suddenly remembered that Natsume and Hotaru have the spare keys for her room. _'Ahhh! Baka! Why didn't I remember that earlier?? Now I'm going to be late'_ The girl we all love was panicking while running in the direction of their classroom.

She managed to be there five minutes late but there was no sign of the fair-haired teacher. As usual, she greeted and exchanged 'Hello's and 'Morning's with everyone. She realized that Hotaru was not there. _'Odd for her not to be here. She must be fiddling with her inventions again on her lab'_. The brunette then proceeded to her seat. The person next to her seat was missing. _'Must be on a mission… Take care Natsume-kun'_ she said as she looked at the vacant seat.

"Sakura, Natsume's on a mission. Don't worry; he's with Ibaragi-san and the others. Jaylee's also with them. I heard that they were going to pick up an upcoming alice candidate. As for Imai-san, she was called earlier to go to the staff room. She has clients to deal with." Ruka tapped her on the shoulder.

"A sou ka… Thanks for telling me Ruka-pyon. Where's your bunny?" Mikan noticed that Ruka doesn't look like the Ruka she knows. His usual bunny was not in his arms.

"Oh, him? He sort of… got sick… Don't worry. I'll bring him in tomorrow if he feels better." The blond lad smiled.

Mr. Narumi finally showed up.

"Narumi-sensei, Ohayou!" Mikan shouted quickly upon seeing his hair.

"_Ohayou sensei!"_

"_Nice shirt sensei!"_

"_Sensei, you're late"_

The class followed after Mikan.

Narumi was not in his girly outfit today. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with the logo of Gakuen Alice, dark jeans, Black and blue Nike shoes and his hair was the usual. Some girls gawked at him.

"Sorry for the delay class. I see that you have all sorts of ideas for the trip. Thank you for your contribution. Now, I'll be telling you the outcome of the meeting yesterday."

The class fell silent and went back to their original seats.


	6. Enter Maika and Shouta

Recap...

"_Sorry for the delay class. I see that you have all sorts of ideas for the trip. Thank you for your contribution. Now, I'll be telling you the outcome of the meeting yesterday."_

_The class fell silent and went back to their original seats. _

……………….……………….……………….

X Chapter 5 X

……………….……………….……………….

Mr. Narumi looked at the class. He noticed the absent students.

"First of all, I'll go through with the attendance. Just tell me the ones who're out so that I could explain the meeting afterwards." He smiled

--Five minutes later--

"So that's Akatsuki Maya…Dionela Jaylee… Hyuuga Natsume… Imai Hotaru and Kaji Hide… The attendance is done so let's go on to the meeting, shall we?" The class had their hearts beating in a sharp rate.

"Ehem… I'm happy to announce to you that the tour is _ON_" Several 'Yahoo's were heard.

"The trip will be on the 12th of July. Your class will be with the second graders an--" He was interrupted by three gentle knocks on the door.

"May I come in sensei? They're here." Said the voice.

"Wait for a while Jaylee" Mr. Narumi responded back. He then turned to his pupils and continued; "I forgot to tell you class: New students will be joining us and uhm... this class will be over soon and I won't be here to explain the details. Leaflets will be again given to all of you later. Now then Jaylee, bring them in" he smiled.

Students were a bit upset but they continued to be patient. It's really rare to have transferees nowadays. Especially in the last year of middle school. Jaylee entered the room with Natsume and Hotaru. The three black-haired students were followed also followed by two black-haired newbies. One was a boy, the other was a girl. It seemed that they were twins. They had the same sociable expression on their face and they have the same eye color. _'They look so friendly…'_ Mikan thought and smiled to herself.

Mikan averted her eyes from the window and eyed them from head to foot. The boy had a weird hairstyle on him. It had spikes at the end and it was the most unique hairdo Mikan ever seen. She then looked at the girl. The girl had this cute smile on her face. She has long black hair that reaches her waist. Her fringe was fastened on each side of her face by a pair of blue and green ribbons. She has two silver hoop earrings on her left ear and one on her right.

"Welcome to Alice Academy! Please introduce yourselves! Excuse me but I have to go now. My name's Narumi. Feel free to call me Naru-sensei. Mr. Misaki won't be in for the next class so use it to welcome our new students" Mr. Narumi then waved adieu and run off the room.

Hotaru, Natsume and Jaylee went back to their seats. Yuu stood up and held out his hand. "Yuu Tobita, better known as Iinchou. Please do introduce yourselves" The boy shook his hand and began introducing.

"Hajimemashite… Ninomiya Shouta desu. I really am pleased to make your acquaintance" He lets go of Yuu's hand and took a step back. The girl took Yuu's hands in hers and smiled a little.

"Ninomiya Maika. Shouta-kun is my brother. We're obviously twins. Nice to meet you all!" she said and lets go of Yuu's hand.

Sumire raised her hand and when Yuu saw her, he nodded for her to question the newcomers.

"Shouta-san, Maika-san, what are your alices?"

Maika turned to her brother, and said: "Onii-chan?"

He just replied to her with a smile.

"Ehm… Mine's the Copy Alice. It's self-explanatory really. I can copy an Alice. " The class had their eyes widened. Natsume knew that this girl will be used for missions. He didn't mind much because missions were his part time jobs. The real things will happen next year.

Shouta cleared his throat and began, "and mine's the Erase Alice. If my sister gets too much alice, it would be my job to erase them since she doesn't know how to control them. I can remember that Alice and use it to return that Alice if I wish, back to its owner. I can only use the alices I remember at a low level. The Alices I remember will only go back to its original owner."

The class was impressed by the twins' alices. Yuu gestured them to their seats. There was an extra row behind Mikan's, Natsume's and Ruka's row. Maika was facing Mikan's back while Shouta faced Natsume's. Beside Shouta was Jaylee.

The class greeted them hello's and welcome as they sat down. They then kept quiet after that. They were scared that Natsume might get annoyed. Yuu was giving out the leaflets.

"Hey there. Sakura Mikan desu. Call me Mikan-chan. Hope we can be friends. Beside me is Natsume and beside him is Ruka-pyon. You can ask me around later. Why don't you join us for lunch?" Mikan turned to Maika and Shouta.

"Sure. We only know Natsume, Jaylee-chan and Hotaru here. We were with Natsume-kun and Jaylee on our way here and we met Hotaru. I'll tell you more later at lunch Mikan-chan. And please call me Mai-chan or just Mai. Call my brother Shou-kun or whatever you like" Maika smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you. Hope we can all know each other better later" Shouta added.

The class then began reading the leaflets. It was a normal one, thank God. A plain white sheet of paper

It said…

_The Scheduled Trip for the students_

_As promised, the staff had decided about the trip. Class 4-B, you are to spend your trip on Miss Jaylee Dionela's beach resort._

_Things to bring:_

_Beach items (sunscreen, lotions, swimsuits, towels etc.)_

_Money_

_Student I.D. card_

_Clothes enough for two weeks_

_Whatever you want_

_Regarding number 5, we obviously will __**NOT**__ permit students to bring dangerous materials such as bombs and guns. _

_We will provide the students an 'All around trip helper' courtesy of Miss Hotaru Imai. It will come as a bracelet. We are already in the process of buying them off from the said inventor. These bracelets will be worn by all students: Elementary, Middle school and High school. Further instructions about the bracelet will be given at the day of your trip._

_Your trip will last from the 12__th__ until the 25__th__ of July._

_Thank you._

_-Yamada Serina_

The group of students cheered. The bell rang and they had their next class. All were waiting for lunch time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thanks for the reviews:

Aura51594, dominiqueanne, uuunknownnnnn, oOoxhelinatsumeOoO and UnreadableMe. And thanks also to the invisible readers out there.

To UnreadableMe, thanks for making me smile :D :D

I hope you'd like the next chapters. xD

To Aura51594… Shhh! Don't reveal my nickname… xD haha…


End file.
